The Sonic Trilogy: The Fliers  2 out of 3
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: Part 2 of my trilogy! Well it's the fliers, as somebody sugested. Breif summary: the royal triplets of Mobius are split up for 8 years, at war for 10, and they want to restor peace, but can they do it? Find out. P.S READ OR YOU"LL MISS THE BEST THING EVER
1. Chapter 1

**Well the first request was May. So here we go. Also, a review will be posted at the end of this story. So that way you don't get confused. It's actually a 4 part saga, but the last one is in third omniscient.**

_The children of royalty were given everything they asked for: Love, wealth, music. But one girl wanted nothing more than a family. The brunette haired, peached skinned hedgehog was nothing greedy, although she was almost blinded with fame._

"One two three, one two three, one two-" I repeated to myself. I was doing _Swan Lake. _All the twirls and the spins amazed me. I lowered my pink toes to the ground. I heard a small applause from a rabbit a fox. "Thank you, thank you," I bowed. Tails whispered something to Cream. She slapped his shoulder. "What?"

"He wants me to do ballet, but I could never. I'm too shy." I scoffed at her. I grabbed her hand and made her dance with me. It was only Tails. She closed her eyes so she didn't think about being there. I walked down off the stage quietly and watched her. Tails put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"She is good. Maybe she's even better than you." The sly fox asked. I looked at him, then at her. Was he serious? Cream was good, doing perfect Tours en l'airs. Was I getting jealous? I couldn't be. Cream opened her eyes and came down from the stage. We heard clapping from the back of the room. We all turned in shock.

"Oh, wonderful, just wonderful. Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Theodore. Theodore, Theodore Smith, How do you do?" He said all of that in one breath. Talk about a fast talker. "I watched both of you perform, silently of course, and you were both magnifique. And you're a natural ballet dancer," He was looking at Cream. Her skin got slightly pinker. I rolled my eyes. "And You, you could be a big star. Will you please consider performing in front of my boss?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. I nodded and said cheerfully, "Lead the way, Theodore!" After Tails talked some sense into her, Cream agreed to go as well. Great…

**Alright, well I thought since May was a flier, she could do ballet as her talent. Ashley is more like a no time person instead of having a hobby like M&M. I really like this, lol. So Did you like It? If your wondering who the heck I'm talking about, read part 1: The speedies in my profile. And here are the Oc's like you wanted. Sorry It took so long. Well Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are really mean! You won't review. Please tell your friends. I work really hard. I have to manage 3 stories, school, homework, sleeping, church, and drawings? I should be dead according to time! Well here's chapter 2 of The Fliers.**

_A simple dance was all that it took to make the hedgehog feel confused. Ballet was her life, although it may have been killing her. She received her first ballet outfit on her 8__th__ birthday. Tails was the one that gave it to her. It was pink with white lace. It was decorated with blue embroidery. She absolutely loved it. It was then on she became addicted. _

We arrived at the studio around 10. We were supposed to be there at 9, but Tail's couldn't find the address. I had my light brown hair Belle-styled and had a yellow rose in it. I was wearing a yellow bustier with a black long sleeve tee shirt underneath. It was accompanied with black jeans and yellow flats. While I was all styled, Cream was in her usual attire, only with an orange headband.

We walked into the surprisingly large dance studio. I looked around for other dancers, but we were the only ones. Besides Theodore was a woman in her late 20's. Theodore walked in from the back, the woman following. "Hello, darlings. This is my boss, Amelia." Amelia was holding a clipboard. Without looking up, she waved. She took a pencil from behind her ear and wrote something down. She then looked up with her green eyes. "Theodore told me you're excellent dancers. Prove it," she pointed to the stage. Cream started walking up until me and Amelia told her not to. "You have to put a leotard on, right Amelia?" Amelia smiled and nodded at me. I was a shoo-in.

Cream and I walked out in our leotards. Mine was light blue and a white tutu, while she borrowed a basic one from wardrobe. I was up first. I danced to Don Quixote's act 2. It was a simple one to me. Amelia showed no emotion, so that was good and bad. Cream did the same dance she did at our studio. Again, Amelia showed no emotion.

"Wonderful. Now only one of you can go in the show."

"What! He said we could both be in the show," I said angrily. Now I only had a 50-50 chance. My stomach got butterflies.

"I'm not choosing now. Results will be Friday, 5 days from now. Appearance, Style, Weight, and Accuracy will be the judging's. You'll be in front of an audience of 30. Understand? Good. Theodore, let's walk." And we were left, standing dumb struck.

"I'm hungry," Tails said as if nothing happened. Cream added, "Pizza at Mario's?" How could they be so relaxed after what she just said? I grunted angrily and called a taxi. They could go eat; I wasn't adding 10 lbs. for one meal.

"Peter!" Peter came to my service. He was my butler in my apartment. I had a maid and gardener, but hey was off today. "Be a dear and get me some lemon water." I plopped on my couch, letting out an exaggerated sigh. I looked around my living room. The walls were a maroon color, but one section was slightly lighter because of the fire place. Peter placed my lemon water down, along with some salted crackers. I left the crackers and walked around the house. There was my room, pristine as usual. There was the bathroom, decorated with milky marble and cream paint. And finally, the dining room, with dark purple walls and a large wooden table able to fit 8. Peter then rang the dinner bell.

We were having lobster tail with a salad, my favorite. I was placing ranch dressing on my salad when Peter broke the silence, "Any news from your siblings?" Peter was the only one that knew. He was almost like a second brother to me. He worked because he wanted to. "Oh!" he exclaimed quite loudly. "How did your audition go? Did you get accepted? What about that girl, Cream Rabbit?" I sighed, getting ready to give a long answer. "I'm meeting them once again. This woman named Rebecca was telling us we could 'Use all our powers.'" I used finger quotes for emphasis. "And as for the audition, We're finding out on Friday and they can only pick one! ONE! I could miss my chance." I looked at the clock. 11 p.m. I excused myself from the table so I could get ready to meet them.

I was wearing my clothes from this afternoon, along with a hooded cape. I opened my door, not expecting a shadowy figure standing at my door. I gasped, staring at the end of our meetings.

**Cliff hanger! Well, now you have to give me 1 review for one chapter, because I don't want to be mistreated. So review so you can see who gets picked. Also, leave any questions in reviews, or personally send me a message. I'll get back as soon as possible. Also check out my other stories! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tails? What are you doing here? I-"

"Stop it! I know what you're doing. You'll be arrested if you keep doing this." I looked down at my feet. It was my fault. He grabbed my wrist hard. "Come on princess!" and he pulled me out.

How did I forget about our last meeting? Our necklaces turning into glowing gold crowns, or the fact that the one grabbing my hand was a ROBOT! I hated myself. Wait…Where was my siblings?

He pulled me to the castle, using of course our passageways. Who had told, Rebecca? No, she knew too much. She would never tell…right?

I was thrown into the dungeon. I cried my eyes out. I felt 2 hands; a boy's and a girl's. "No need to cry sis, we're here."

"Yeah, we all got tricked. Although, you were the one who forgot the whole day." Michael chuckled at his statement. Ashley slapped him. He was right, I was a failure.

"We have to get out of here! Looking at the shadows, it's around 2 am. They check on us at 5. If we use our combined powers, we'll be trice as strong! " Why was Ash so smart? We nodded, trying to get the chains off. We got the off and headed for the walls. As much as we tried, though, they wouldn't budge. I then thought of something.

"Robotnik's bots can break through walls, but can they _fly _over them?" I pointed up to the windows. Although they were barred, we bent them. Looking out the window, we found the sun rising. As we were going through the window, we heard a fragile voice.

"Wait," the girl coughed terribly. The light shined on her, showing off her bruised face. We came down to help Rebecca.

"I'm so sorry, I-" Ashley started shushing her, fixing her wounds. She had a large blood stain on her dress. "Ash, her stomach. Michael, the sun's rising. Go stand guard. If they come, stall them."

Michael did so as Ashley fixed Rebecca up. "Now who did this to you?" Rebecca just started crying. "They told me they would hurt your parents if I never surrender. I did, but they attacked me so I couldn't fight back. They took my amulet in the process."

"Guys, We have to put our escape route on hold. We have to get Rebecca's amulet," Ashley said bossily.

Michael counter-acted that with his statement. "Uh, I think we got bigger problems than that."


End file.
